Spinel
Spinel is a character from Steven Universe. She was the main antagonist of Steven Universe The Movie. Fanon Ideas So Far *Spinel vs. Baldur *'Spinel vs Bendy '(Completed) *Bête Noire VS Spinel *Spinel vs. Jake the Dog *Pinkie Pie vs Spinel *Spinel vs The devil ( Steven universe vs Cup-head) *Spinel vs Mr Fantastic *Claire di Magnum VS Spinel *Spinel vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Thanos (MCU) VS. Spinel *'Spinel vs Elastigirl (Helen Par)' (Completed) *'Cuphead vs spinel'(Completed *Baby vs Spinel *The Mask vs Spinel Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Tempest Shadow (My little pony) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Mickey Mouse (Walt Disney) *Donald Duck (Walt Disney) *The Mask *Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Michael De Santa (Grand theft Auto 5) *Megatron (Transformers) *Jevil (Deltarune) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *SCP-049 (SCP Foundation) *Peacock (Skullgirls) *Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shalltear Bloodfallen (Overlord) *Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) *Hulk (Marvel) *Regigigas (Pokémon) *Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Starscream (Transformers) *Brutaka (BIONICLE) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Saiko Bichitaru (SMG4) *Aipom (Pokemon) Abilities and Weaponry *'Elasticity & size manipulation' **Spinel's cartoony body makes her moves unpredictable and unique in battle **Gem physiology grants low to high regeneration *'Gem Rejuvenator': An energy scythe weapon design to reset Gems to their original state. The gem will forget who they are, making them very vulnerable for a final attack. *'Injector': A building size gem weapon design to inject a toxic fluid that’ll destroy all organic life on the planet it's on. Feats *Survived a beating from Garnet **Her strength is comparable to Garnet, as it allowed her to outperform & overpower her. *Destroyed her building size Injector. *Nearly destroyed all life on Earth. *Effortlessly defeated the Crystal Gems in their first encounter *Stood in place for 6000 years Flaws *Emotionally fragile *Gem Rejuvenator only affects gems, so it’s pretty powerless against most other beings. *Gem physiology **Sufficient damage being dealt to her physical form results in being poofed into her gemstone. **A cracked gem results in having less stamina, tiring out easily and glitching from time to time. ***Both of the flaws above make said gemstone vulnerable to being shattered if her combatant considers doing so, or is capable of. **Her regeneration is limited; high type applies to reforming from being poofed, while low-type applies to healing from physical damage. However, reforming takes much more time than physical harm. Gallery File:Screenshot_20190908-125333.png|Spinel's original form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Character Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Scythe User Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Aliens Category:Toon Force Users Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Poison Users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Scythemen